1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to the connection of electrical terminals and more particularly to high power terminals that are interlocked by pulling one terminal in a sliding motion against another terminal.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A power distribution center or module (PDM) consolidates fuses, branch circuits, relays, connectors and other electrical components in a single location within a vehicle. The PDM often includes a mounting surface having a plurality of receptacles for receiving the electrical components. A bus bar is routed beneath the surface and has a plurality of blade-like projections that protrude into some or all of the receptacles to make electrical contact with the components. The bus bar is used to supply electrical power to the components for serving the vehicle electrical circuit requirements. The electrical power is usually provided to the bus bar through a high power cable from the vehicle alternator and/or battery.
Often, in high power connections, an eyelet terminal is crimped on the end of the high current cable. The eyelet terminal fits over a threaded stud extending through the bus bar in the PDM, and a nut is used to tighten the eyelet terminal into electrical connection with the bus bar. Alternatively, a separate bolt and nut could be used to secure the terminal to the bus bar. Either way, retention features of these types increase labor costs because they requires tools, often with torque monitoring capabilities, to fasten the terminal to the bus bar. This provides the opportunities for cross-threading or improperly torqued attachments that could cause loose attachments. Inadequately tightened connections in turn could lead to electrical arcing, overheating, loss of contact and other undesirable events.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,077,711 discloses one way of eliminating the need for threaded studs, bolts and nuts to make such electrical connections. A manually operated lever on the PDM is used to rotate a cam surface against a harness terminal. This forces the harness terminal against a bus bar extending from the PDC. The design of the cam surface along with a latch for the lever act to hold the terminal against the bus bar. Though no threaded fasteners or tools are required, this approach requires a mechanical device in addition to the terminals.
Self-locking connectors, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,898, are often complex and bulky, and usually need to be manufactured from more than one material. Hermaphroditic terminals for electrically connecting wire harnesses are also well known in the art. They are simpler and less expensive then self-locking connectors, and do not require the use of additional fasteners. Such terminals eliminate the need for having to match terminals with distinctly male and female characteristics. However, with PDM bus bar and high power cable terminal connections, it is not practical for the bus terminal and cable terminal to have identical features.